His Invincible Diamond
by Charmingly-Evil
Summary: "I think I'm in love with you".' Sick of Abby overworking herself, Marcus hatches a scheme to kidnap her for a romantic moonlight picnic. And as the two stare into the stars, Marcus tells her about her birth sign and stone; a diamond. A little chocolate cake and champagne later, and things get a little heated. But Abby struggles with her conflicting feelings for him. Kabby.


_This fic idea came to me when I was craving a cute kabby picnic fic, and had just feasted on the best chocolate cake at a buffet on chinese new year. It was literally an orgasm in your mouth (as Abby kind of says in the fic). And then i wrote, well this. As always, i wrote late into the night, even though i had training in the early morning (this ship is ruining my life!). And now for another late night as I respond to more kabby prompts. Oh god these two need to hurry up and kiss (*cough* fuck) already._

 _I actually really liked this fic, probably my favourite kabby fic of mine (not that I have money and the title sucks, I suck at titles). Anyway, please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts! Enjoy!_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the 100. ALl Rights go to the producers, writers and creators of the show. This is written for entertainment purposes only.**

 **His Invincible Diamond**

 ** _..._**

The moon hung in the shadowy night sky like a giant pearl, filtering moonlight through the canopy of forest trees and washing the forest floor in a misty glow.

The faint chirps and buzzes of wildlife pervaded the forest. The wind swept throughout the woods, stirring the crisp leaves and scattering them throughout the forest in fluttering waves.

On any other occasion, Abby Griffin would have wanted nothing more than to stop and admire her surroundings. To drink in the earth's beauty and its natural wonders that emerged during the night. Perhaps even lye on a mountain of leaves, stare into the night sky and lose herself in the stars.

But her heart was pounding a mile a minute with anxiety, and she could do nothing more than sit behind Octavia on her horse and wait until they reached their destination.

Abby was working in medical alone (she had chased Jackson out, insisting that she could handle the rest of the work for the evening), whilst mentally going through the reports she'd need to brief the other council members on during their next meeting tomorrow, when Raven had rushed in with distressing news. Marcus was severely injured in the forest. There was no time to ask her what had happened, why Marcus was in the middle of the forest in the first place, or why the guards couldn't have brought Marcus back to medical. Instead, Abby just gathered her supplies and slipped them into her bag, before hurrying after Raven. Fortunately, Octavia had returned with her horse and had agreed to give Abby a lift.

So now the Chancellor was riding with Octavia, clutching onto the girl's waist. Abby hadn't said a word throughout their journey, but secretly sent a small prayer that Marcus was okay, and if she was being honest, that she would arrive in one piece and not fall off the trotting horse.

Finally, Abby felt the horse slow down as they reached a clearing. She didn't even wait for Octavia's word. Once the horse came to a stop, she jumped off, the medical bag in her hand. She had to find Marcus before it was too late. Her heart pounded in her chest as she frantically searched for him.

 _She had to find him…she had to find him…she had to-_

Abby's eyes widened.

"Marcus?"

He emerged from behind a tree, his lips tugging into a small smile.

Abby's eyes quickly checked him to be sure. He wasn't bleeding or cut or visibly hurt. All bones were intact. No bruises. No tears. No signs of any sort of pain. He was standing. He was breathing. _And he was smiling._

Abby whirled around to Octavia for an explanation, but the young warrior had already slipped off of her horse and rushed towards Marcus. Abby just heard her whisper ' _Good luck'_ before she rushed back and took Abby's medical bag away.

"You won't be needing this. I'll pick you two up later," Octavia grinned at Abby before she jumped back on her horse and galloped away.

Abby's eyes widened, spinning back around to Marcus. "What the hell is going on?"

Marcus simply stepped aside, revealing a sheepskin blanket that had been laid out in the forest clearing, surrounded by two glowing paper lanterns. A bottle of wine, two glasses and a small basket of food sat on the blanket, inviting them in.

Abby's lips parted in shock as she approached the miraculous layout. "Is that champagne?" she finally managed to utter.

Marcus repressed a small chuckle, amused at her surprise. "Yes".

Abby's jaw dropped further when she looked into the basket. " _Is that cake?"_ Abby looked back up at Marcus, staring at him incredulously. "Marcus, what is all of this?"

Marcus walked over and joined her on the blanket, smiling. "This is your holiday. A few hour break away from camp. Abby, you've been over working yourself, so we held a council meeting-"

" _You held a meeting without me?"_

"Abby, we had too. You haven't been sleeping. You've been working on your assigned breaks, and letting Jackson go early and picking up his work-"

"Jackson can't organise the inventory adequately, and most patients prefer me to tend to them-"

" _And_ ," Marcus continued, interrupting her. "You've been picking up extra work from the other council members-"

"I can handle it," Abby said stubbornly. "I'm Chancellor. Since I'll be seeing out the paperwork and orders in the end anyway, I may as well be the one working on them".

But Marcus was shaking his head, irritated at the woman's usual stubbornness, but a part of him couldn't help but stare at her with a hint of admiration. He couldn't name any other person who could do what Abby Griffin did every day.

"Abby, you need to rest. Jackson said he found you asleep in Medical last night-"

Abby muttered an irritated curse at the boy for ratting her out, which Marcus firmly ignored as he continued, "And Raven said that she hasn't seen you during breakfast or lunch. You haven't been eating. And this needs to stop. You need to rest. So we all got together and decided to plan a little get away for you".

Abby shot him an irritated glare. "So you made me panic with worry under the false belief that you were bleeding to death in the middle of the forest, just so you could get Octavia to kidnap me here?"

An amused smile traced Marcus's lips. "Were you really panicking with worry over me?"

Abby's eyes flared in anger and Marcus repressed a small chuckle. "Well, would you have taken a break if we had asked you without lying?"

Abby pushed her lips together. He knew that she knew that _he was right_. And she wanted to knock the triumphant smile of Marcus's face.

"Marcus, I might remind you that I am Chancellor. I suppose there's no way of ordering you to call Octavia back and get me back to camp?"

Marcus just grinned. "Not a chance".

So Abby blew out a small sigh in defeat, joining Marcus on the picnic blanket. It didn't take long before Marcus was lying down on the blanket, his hands under his head. He cast Abby a look from below.

"Come on Abby, relax. The quicker you do this, the quicker we can leave".

Abby repressed an eye roll and joined him, lying down next to him. She stared into the sky, her eyes rounding at the stunning sight. Hundreds of tiny specks of stars glittered in the night sky like silver jewels, winking seductively at her. _How had she never noticed how pretty the stars were before?_

"It's beautiful," Abby breathed in awe.

Marcus cast her a glance. "You know, when I was a kid, I used to watch the stars with my mom. Vera used to point out all of the constellations. She explained that our ancestors used to assign certain constellations to our birthdates, star signs they called them, and made up little predictions about the people based on those signs".

Abby's lips softened at the memory of Vera and the image of a younger Marcus Kane. It seemed like something the kind lady would absorb herself in. Abby rolled onto her side, facing Marcus. "Do you remember any of these star signs?"

Marcus nodded. "Aries. For those born in late March until April".

"That's my birthdate".

Marcus cast her another glance, a small smile touching his lips. "I know".

"So…am I an Aries then?" A small twinkle touched Abby's eye. "Can you tell me my future Marcus Kane?"

Marcus's lips twitched into a small smile as he rolled over to his side, studying her eyes that seemed to be challenging him. "Well, from what I remember, Aries are stubborn people. They're persistent and determined. But they will always put the ones they care about first and above their own needs, even at the cost of their own well being. Their birthstone is a diamond too, which symbolized invincibility to the Greeks. So like the stone, they are strong, tenacious, enduring," Marcus paused, his eyes lingering on her warm, cinnamon coloured eyes. "Nothing can cut her".

Shock bloomed in Abby's eyes as she listened to him, taking in every word. She barely noticed that he had referred to the diamond stone as a 'her'. "Surely you can't get all of that from a few simple birthdates and a stone?"

Marcus shrugged, rolling back onto his back and staring at the stars once more. "Our ancestors certainly did. They managed to find beauty in so many things. But then again, they grew up on earth. Beauty's everywhere here".

"Before they destroyed it," Abby pointed out softly, rolling back onto her back. "Marcus, do you see any constellations tonight?"

"One. The Aquarius constellation. Do you see the scatter of stars just over there, aligned in a curved line with two rows of stars connecting to it? It almost looks like a hunched animal".

Abby frowned, trying to follow his finger. But she couldn't find it. Then to her surprise, Marcus caught her hand, casting her a gentle smile. He guided her finger to a set of stars just below the moon, running her finger along the first row and down the other two crooked rows just as he had described.

He rolled over to his side, staring at her closely. "See it?"

Abby was suddenly aware of just how close he was. And that his hand was still in hers. She rolled over to her side to meet his eyes.

"Yes," she whispered. _Why was she whispering?_

Gradually she felt him bring her hand down, and Abby felt her fingers run along his hand. She let her fingers stay in his, their hands lying by their side. _She didn't want to let his hand go._

It had been like this between them these past few months. Since Mt Weather, there had been a strange friction between them, a crackling tension like fire that neither of them could describe. It burned when they caught each other staring at one another during the council meetings, or when she felt his hand on her arm, or when she caught his eyes lingering on her lips. It happened when they argued, or when she found comfort in his arms during her darker days when her heart grieved for her daughter, or when it was just the two of them, working side by side and late into the night over a mountain of paperwork, and she'd occasionally feel his hand brush against hers as he wrote.

The tension was always there. Unaddressed. Unacknowledged. From one sick patient to another, to the summit with Lexa and the threats of a looming war with the Ice Nation, neither of them had had a chance to address it.

Until tonight.

A scurrying sound caught Abby's attention. She released his hand and sat up. The usual thoughts raced through her mind. _Grounders. Bears. Wolves._ "What was that?"

Marcus sat up and pointed at the bushes, his lips twitching into a teasing smile. "Just a squirrel. Nothing too frightening I hope?"

Abby nudged her elbow into his side playfully at his remark. Her eyes soon turned to the basket of goodies laid out before them. Marcus was already pouring her a glass of wine.

Abby accepted the beverage and took a sip. It was smooth and tasted like roses and strawberries. "Where did you find this?"

"We found a crate of champagne during our last trip to Mt Weather. I know you said that we should use those resources sparingly, but you deserved to indulge tonight".

Marcus tilted his glass of wine into the air towards her, and they clinked it together, cheering for peace and prosperity for their people, and for Clarke to return home soon.

It wasn't long before Abby was reaching for the cake with greedy eyes. She had never indulged in treats like this back on the Arc. Ingredients like every other of the Arc's resources were used sparingly, and stretched to meet their survival needs. She had only ever gotten to eat cake once a year during unity day, and even then her piece was always small. But this piece…it was a fat, three-layered slice of devil's food cake, according to Marcus anyway. Chocolate fudge buttercream frosting separated each layer and smothered the top of the cake. It looked delicious.

Abby bit into the piece, moaning.

Marcus chuckled at her blissful face. "Good?"

Abby nodded. "It's like an orgasm in my mouth".

Marcus chuckled at her and Abby soon found herself laughing with him too. She had always loved that about him. How _easy_ everything was when she was with him. How relaxed she felt. How effortless conversation and laughter was between the two of them.

Surprisingly, Abby had managed to keep herself clean, wiping her lips on the napkin. Yet she couldn't say the same for Marcus when he bit into his chocolate and vanilla cream slice.

Cream covered his lips and chin and dotted his nose. Abby laughed at the mess. "You're worst than Clarke was during dinnertimes when she was three".

"That bad?" Marcus tried to wipe away the cream with a napkin, but kept on missing a spot. He couldn't get to the chocolate smudges just above his jaw.

"You look like you're wearing a moustache," Abby laughed. "Here". She took the napkin from him and leaned over to wipe the rest of the cream off.

She felt it again. The sudden contact sparking the same tension between them. Abby felt her hand pause against his jaw and quickly tried to clear her head, focusing on getting rid of the chocolate smudge. But it wouldn't come out.

Abby licked the corner of the napkin and rubbed again. It still remained.

Marcus suddenly caught her hand, stopping her. Abby met his eyes, her breath catching in her throat. He stared at her as if she was the stunning and beautiful Aries' diamond birthstone. As if she was his all and everything. She stared at him too as if she was drowning in his eyes. And perhaps she was…

And then they felt it again. The tension that would not die. If anything, Abby only felt it more now. Crawling on her arms, rushing the blood and heat up to her cheeks, galloping in her chest...

Throwing all cushion to the wind, Abby leaned over, kissing the corner of his lips and sucking the chocolate smudge away.

She pulled back as if she had been electrocuted, horrified at her actions. Abby met Marcus's dumbfounded eyes.

 _Had she been reading the wrong signs the entire time?_

Abby's lips parted to quickly apologise when his lips captured hers, taking her breath away. His lips were soft against hers, yet his kiss passionate, _almost desperate_ , fueling the already electrifying tension between them. It was as if he had dreamt of kissing her like this for years, as if he had imagined it, mentally rehearsed it. Abby felt herself almost melting into his kiss, drinking him in as if he was her only source of oxygen.

Her fingers ghosted across the curve of his neck to pull him further into her, wanting his body to extinguish the tension between them, before they tangled into his hair. Marcus's hand cupped the side of her face, guiding her deeper into the kiss, his free hand circling around her waist.

When they pulled apart for air after what felt like years, their eyes met, mirroring the stunned yet lustrous expressions consuming their eyes.

Then his lips were catching hers again, more passionate than before. And Abby parted her lips to grant him deeper access, her tongue intertwining with his in a heated dance. Their lips grew hungrier with each kiss, her teeth now rolling over his lower lip and his lips sucking hers raw. Her lips tasted like chocolate and strawberries laced with mint, whilst he tasted like vanilla and spice, both equally intoxicating, and only fueled the flume of fire between them.

"What're we doing?" Abby breathed into his lips, a moan stirring in the base of his throat.

"What I've wanted to do for years," he muttered into his lips.

And his lips silenced hers as he pulled her down on top of him. Abby groaned into his mouth, taking her time to run her hands through his hair and down his torso. A shiver licked her spine as she felt his hand slipping through the material of her shirt and sculpting up her curves, the other caressing and squeezing her breast. Abby moaned and arched her back into his hand, her hips already grinding up against his.

She gasped as she suddenly felt him flipping her over, a giggle bubbling in her chest when she fell onto her back, his legs straddling her waist. He caught her lips in a tenderer kiss this time, his body hovering above hers.

Marcus's eyes lingered on hers, brushing a few curls away from her eyes. "Invincible," he whispered. He brushed his lips just behind the curve of her ear, eliciting another moan as he murmured "beautiful".

Then his lips were everywhere. Peppering a trail of kisses down the slope of her neck, sucking the hollow in her jaw, and ghosting her breasts from the top of her shirt. Abby groaned into his mouth, her legs wrapping tighter around his waist.

"Now," she hissed into his lips, her fingers already tearing his shirt off. She felt him chuckle against her lips, which only fueled her frustration.

"You do realise we're in the middle of a forest," he whispered, biting down onto the curve of her ear.

Abby repressed a huff. " _You're reminding me now after you kissed me?"_

But he just lifted his eyebrow and gave her an adorable smile in return. Abby huffed and kissed his smirk away.

His teasing was driving her insane, much to the councilmen's delight. So Abby began working on his own belt, managing to tear her shirt off and wriggle out of her jeans.

Marcus's lips broke away from hers, his lips now ghosting between the valley of her breasts and over her stomach. His lips went further down, a smirk tracing Marcus's lips as his eyes flickered up to hers.

He vaguely heard Abby groan above him as his hands skimmed down her bare legs, before he placed a kiss to her inner thigh. Marcus trailed a path of kisses up her thigh, enjoying the gasps jumping in her heart and the moans escaping from her lips. Finally, his lips found the fire between her thighs.

Abby gasped and arched further back into his mouth, biting back another cry as his lips did miraculous things to her. Her fingers weaved their way through his hair as his name escaped her lips in another cry.

Once Abby almost believed that his lips would push her over the edge, he pulled up, a smirk dancing on his lips. Abby pulled him up towards her and seized his lips in a biting and bruising kiss.

Abby rolled him over onto his back, straddling his lips. Her lips tracked down his collarbone and down his torso with a new, almost animalistic hunger, leaving behind her own bruises and mark on his skin, as if branding him as her own. She could feel his heart gallop in his chest against her lips, and smelt pine trees and dirt and creek water and something so uniquely _him,_ that Abby never wanted to let him go again.

And slowly Abby began to rock up against him, feeling his arousal grow against hers. Quickly she helped him shed the last of his clothes before she slowly sank into him, releasing a sharp moan.

Abby's tilted her head back when she felt him move within her, feeling _completely_ and _perfectly_ filled with him in a way that was utterly indescribable. She felt his hands circle her waist and her name fall from his lips. His pace quickened, and she rode his hips to meet his rhythm. Abby's fingers dug deeper into his shoulders as she let the waves of sensations crash and roll through her, crying out his name once more as she felt him send her over the edge.

Abby collapsed into his arms, breathless.

"That was…" Abby began, staring at him incredulously at the night's turn of events.

"Incredible?" Marcus brushed his lips against hers.

Abby repressed a small laugh and rolled onto her side. She rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her. "Something like that".

The two laid there for a while like that, gradually regaining their breaths.

Abby sighed as she laid in his arms, staring at the stars again. "I don't want to go back".

Marcus glanced down at her, his fingers playing with her hair and brushing them away from her eyes. "Neither".

"Well, who says we have to?" Abby rolled over to her side, a playful glint in her eye. "We can stay in the forest. Live like the Grounders. Hunt fish. Sleep under the stars," she paused, her voice dropping suggestively. "Have hot, crazy sex in the caves. After all, it seems like the Grounder's life is working well for my daughter".

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm not sure if I could live off the Grounder's diet. I'd miss the comforts of our warm bed and technology. And I know you wouldn't leave your people".

Abby repressed a small sigh, snuggling deeper into his embrace. They could dream though.

Marcus glanced down at her. She looked almost blissful, so at peace with herself and the world. And with her tousle of dirty blonde and caramel curls that tumbled down her frame, her lustrous eyes, her bruised lips and her flushed cheeks, she had never looked more beautiful.

"Why did we wait so long to do this?"

Abby glanced up at him. "Well, from fighting off the Grounders to saving our people from war and securing an alliance with the Coalition, I'd say we were a little busy".

Marcus repressed a chuckle, studying her closely. Her smile radiated her entire features, and it never failed to chip away into his cold and aloof exterior and to his heart.

Abby rolled over and leaned up onto her elbows. She stared at him peculiarly, lifting an eyebrow. "Marcus, you're staring. What is it?"

But he just shook his head, his eyes searching hers as if he was truly looking at her for the first time.

"Marcus?"

He was in love with her. Head over heels in love. She drove him insane, and yet he couldn't stop staring at her.

But he had voted to execute her husband and send her daughter into solitary. And he had once voted for her death too.

And she would always shine in the light like fire, _like diamonds_ , and her light would always blind him until it had cast him into the shadows. She would never look at him the way he looked at her.

So Marcus just shook his head, his lips softening into a hint of a smile. "Nothing".

Abby's eyes narrowed with suspicion, her head tilting to the side. "Marcus, you know I can always tell when you're not telling me something. Come on. What's on your mind?"

"I think I'm in love with you".

The words slipped past his lips and rolled off his tongue before he could stop them, as if they had been bursting to leave.

Abby's eyes widened, shock stunning her features. She felt Marcus silently slip away from her. He was already getting dressed, tossing her clothes to her.

He didn't ask her for a response. He didn't need one. Her eyes said it all.

Abby quickly got dressed and went after him, reaching for his wrist. "Hey".

Marcus turned around, repressing a small sigh. "Abby, you don't need to say anything, I know-"

"No, you don't," Abby interrupted him, releasing his wrist. Abby stopped, trying to collect her thoughts together, choosing her words carefully. "Marcus, you know I can never give you what you want".

He paused, taken back at the response. "You don't know what I want".

Abby imagined what it would be like to be with Marcus Kane. To properly and truly be with him on earth, amidst all of the chaos that was going on between her and her daughter and the Grounders and the outbreak of war. Abby would be running off her feet working to try and maintain the peace and order in the camp. When would she ever have time for him? _For them?_ "I don't know," she finally said. "Consistency? Stability?"

But Marcus just shook his head. "I only want you Abby. I know you're worried about Clarke and our alliance and war. But every day that passes only reminds me that our lives are short. These moments of happiness are fleeting. And I want to spend every last day that we may have left on the ground with you".

Abby was speechless.

Marcus took another step, so close to her now that she could feel the heat radiating from his body. "Abby, I know some sins can't be forgiven. And that you may never forgive me for what I did to your husband, your daughter, to you…" Marcus's eyes softened in regret at the memories. "But I can't go back out there to another war or battle or whatever chaos erupts without you knowing how I feel".

But Abby was shaking her head, tears prickling the back of her eyes and turning them into glassy pools. "It's not about what you've done Marcus…You're not that man anymore, I know that. That was never the reason that I-I…I care for you, I just can't…"

Marcus searched her eyes, and beneath the distress and grief and tears he saw it all. _She was afraid._ Marcus reached for her hands, squeezing them gently.

"Abby, you're not going to lose me".

The sounds of galloping hooves hitting the ground caught Abby's attention, and she jumped back from Marcus as if she had touched fire.

Octavia had returned.

Quickly Abby went back and began folding the blanket and packing the rest of their belongings into the bag, shaking away her tears.

Octavia hopped off of her horse and rushed towards Kane just as Lincoln followed on his horse too.

"So, did it work?"

Marcus stared at her, silent, his head still in the moment he had had with...

"Abby," Octavia said again, casting the Chancellor a glance. "Did she rest? Sleep? Take a break from all of the work? I hope so, I left you guys there for almost three hours".

Marcus finally looked up, registering her words. Had it really been that long?

"Yes, yes it all worked very well," Abby huffed, walking back with the bag. "I am well rested. Now can we please return to camp? As much as I trust Jackson, I need to see my patients for myself".

Octavia repressed an eye roll as she jumped back on her horse. Abby hopped on after her and Marcus jumped on Lincoln's horse.

It seemed like Abby was purposely ignoring him as they journeyed back to camp. But she wasn't. She was just thinking, lost in her own thoughts.

His words were still playing in her head.

" _Abby, you're not going to lose me"._

Was that why she was too scared to tell him how she felt towards him? Because god dammit Abby Griffin knew that she felt something. If the way her heart raced and bloomed when he was near her, or her day brightened at the thought of visiting his tent, or her skin tingled and her breath caught in her throat when his hand brushed against hers weren't a sign, then what else could explain the inexplicable yet burning desire Abby held for him?

Maybe it wasn't love. But it sure wasn't just desire. Abby cared for him. To hell with it. Abby Griffin loved him. Unconditionally. Undyingly. And achingly so. She loved him.

But everyone she had ever loved had been ripped from her life.

And Abby was afraid that her heart couldn't recover from another loss.

Besides, she was the Chancellor. The people needed her. And if anything ever happened to Marcus Kane, if she ever got close to him again, close enough for his death to hurt her, to _break her_ , than how could she ever lead the people again? The people couldn't have a broken leader.

Because without a doubt, she knew that the love she had for him would weaken her.

Yet Marcus had called her invincible. Like her diamond birthstone. Brave and enduring. But she had never told him that _he made her strong_.His support had always strengthened her. And yes, maybe Abby would break if she ever lost him. But she knew one thing. She was always stronger with him.

Because to Marcus Kane, she would always be invincible.

He believed in her. He had always believed in her.

" _Abby, you're not going to lose me"._

 _And maybe she didn't need to be afraid anymore._

As soon as the horses stopped Abby slipped onto the ground and, ignoring the greetings from Jackson and the other council members, she ran after Kane. Marcus had just slipped off of his horse when he felt her pulling him to the side.

His eyes rounded, surprised at the desperation in her eyes. "Abby?"

"Marcus, you were right. This life is short. We have faced danger everywhere we've turned since we stepped onto earth, and we all know that any day can be our last. And I can't live those days out without telling you. Marcus, I'm afraid. I have been afraid of growing closer to you, caring for you… _loving you…_ because I knew that if I did, one day I would inevitably lose you".

Marcus blinked back at her, stunned. "Abby, you won't lose me. I'm right here".

Abby smiled, studying his eyes. "Yes…you are. You always have been. But…I've always been too afraid to open up…to start caring. But now…"

Marcus stepped closer, his hand reaching to brush a fallen curl away from her eye, not daring to believe in her words. "Now?"

"You told me that I was a diamond. _Invincible_. And now, I'm not afraid anymore".

Abby Griffin pulled him down by the collar, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. And his kiss like so many others lit the fire of devotion in her heart, exploding warmth throughout her entire being as she felt herself melt into his embrace. She felt his hands circle around her waist as he deepened the kiss.

When they pulled apart for air, Marcus searched her gaze, elation and adoration blooming in his heart and in his eyes. Abby felt herself smiling like she hadn't in years, _almost laughing_ as she lost herself in his eyes, surprised at how forward and openly honest she had been. And she vowed to never let him go again.

It was then when Marcus realised just how many people were watching them. Some kids like Jasper and Monty were hooting and cheering whilst he could vaguely here Raven gagging in the background, and Bellamy was shaking his head and smiling, almost as if he had predicted that this would happen all along, whilst the other adults stared with dumbfounded expressions.

"Abby," Marcus said quietly, almost chuckling at the absurdity of it all. "Everyone's watching".

A small smile danced on Abby's lips. "Let them".

And she brought her lips back up to his.

...

 _So I wasn't sure what Abby's star sign is, but I'm an Aries and apparently diamond does mean invincibility in Greek, and what better word to describe this amazing woman than invincible? So I rolled with that. Although I made the little prediction thing up but it is pretty much Abby, right? I did google the constellation though, and pisces is supposed to be in the sky in around Spring i think?_

 _God, I want a romantic date half as cute at this one was. ANyway, please review! They mean the world to me, and always fuel me to keep on writing. 3_

 _~ Lydia_


End file.
